


Seven T Shirts

by KirstenCerece



Series: His Everything [6]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, camsten, kirsten stole camerons shirts, pizza and beer, slight linille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenCerece/pseuds/KirstenCerece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven of Cameron's shirts go missing, and a certain blonde doesn't want to fess up. Camsten fluff, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven T Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fluff idea that would not leave my mind. Hopefully its not total crap. Enjoy!

Seven t-shirts were missing from his closet. Not six or eight, but exactly seven t-shirts. He noticed only when he had wanted to find a particular blue shirt that was a favorite, but instead found seven empty hangers. Cameron Goodkin was a very organized man, so of course each article of clothing had its own hanger. His spare hangers stayed on the top railing of his closet, and the used hangers without an article of clothing were placed on the lower rack below his clothing. 

He was diligent about this routine (had been since he was a child to keep the maid out of his room) and finding seven empty hangers randomly on the middle rack wasn't normal. But who would steal a t-shirt? He had much more expensive things in his room and yet the only thing missing were seven t-shirts. It was possible he had misplaced them in the vague weeks following his adventure with the potassium metho-chloride, once he was released from the hospitals care. Then again Kirsten could also have misplaced them at some point.

He had woken up as soon as Ayo finally managed to restart his heart, and then promptly passed out into a deep sleep for the following two days. Kirsten had been there when he woke up, and thus there for the doctors release instructions which included he have someone keep watch over him for fourteen days. She had immediately demanded he be released into her care, and the following fourteen days she inhabited his apartment to take care of him. 

The most interesting part of those fourteen days were that she insisted on sleeping near him. Kirsten claimed it was so she could keep an eye on him easily at night, but after waking up once to find her head resting on his chest he knew better. For her sake and to avoid scaring Kirsten he never mentioned it, and made sure to pretend to be asleep when he woke up earlier than her to give her time to move away. As much as he wanted to let her know he enjoyed the closeness as much as she did, Cameron never did so that they wouldn't have to endure the (more than likely to be) awkward conversation. 

Since Kirsten had insisted on helping with his laundry, the possibility of her misplacing his shirts was likely. Luckily at that very moment he heard the lock turning, and seeing as Kirsten was the only other person to have a key to his apartment, the person entering would have to be no one other than the tall blonde.

“Hey Cameron.” She set her bag down on the coffee table before falling back onto the couch, her feet automatically coming to rest on the table. He used to have a rule against exactly that, but after a few failed attempts at chastising her it he gave up.

“Hey Buttercup. Have you seen seven of my t-shirts?” He came over to sit beside her, handing her a mug of tea. She sipped it before turning to give him an odd look.

“Buttercup sounds like a horse's name, and exactly seven t-shirts?” He nodded, ignoring the horse comment.

“Yeah, I'm missing seven shirts. The hangers are empty and I know their not in the laundry or my room.” Kirsten rolled her eyes.

“No, I haven't seen those shirts. I remember seeing the empty hangers when I stayed here.” 

“That's strange. Anyway, what do you want me to fix for dinner?”

That was the end of that conversation.

Around a week later, Camille had invited Linus and himself over for beer and pizza (which had become a staple in their diet since the Stitchers crew formed). Linus and Camille volunteered to drive and brave the Saturday night crowd to pick up the pizza. It could take them anywhere between fifteen minutes to three hours, depending on traffic, how busy the pizza place was, and whether they engaged in other activities. 

So Cameron and Kirsten were left alone in the house for an unknown amount of time. Kirsten at first had been typing away on her laptop while Cameron tried to entertain himself with his phone, but after about fifteen minutes he quickly got bored. Usually he could mess around and hack someones computers or see how quickly he could disable an alarm system, but as Kirsten told him early in meeting her, her stuff was indeed unhackable. Luckily he had decided to haul his laptop with him, but forgot about running the battery down the previous night watching Netflix. 

“I brought my laptop but forgot the cord. Can I borrow yours?” She didn't even blink, or look up from her screen.

“Yeah, it's plugged in beside my bed.” Taking that as his cue to go retrieve it himself, he placed his phone on the arm of the chair and left the room.

Going into her room by himself used to seem awkward and felt like an invasion of privacy, but after realizing Kirsten didn't exactly care he quickly got over it. The decent sized space wasn't as pristine as his own bedroom, but she kept it straightened and everything picked up. The only part of her room that stayed messy was her bed, because she 'didn't see the point in making it up if she was just going to sleep in it after twelve to fifteen hours'. The charger wasn't hard to find considering half of it was lying on the stand beside the bed. 

He got on his knees to reach around the nightstand and unplug it, when a familiar scent caught his nose. Frowning he looked up, trying to find the source. Whatever it was smelled exactly like his cologne but with hints of something sweeter that also smelled vaguely familiar. A small piece of blue fabric was sticking out from underneath her pillow, contrasting against her cream-colored bedding. Curiously tugging on it, he was almost shocked when his favorite blue shirt appeared. 

It smelled like her shampoo and conditioner. Kirsten showered at night right before going to sleep, so the scent was stronger on anything she wore to bed. Cameron thought about marching into the living room with the shirt in hand, and asking her why his shirt has in her bedroom. Then he had an even better idea. 

“Did you find the charger?” 

“Yes, thanks for letting me borrow it.” 

“No problem.” They sat and worked in silence for another hour before Kirsten finally looked up from her screen. She shut her laptop and rubbed her eyes, setting it down on the couch beside her. 

“I'm going to go ahead and open a beer, do you want one?” He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when she finally looked at him. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open for about three seconds before she tried to compose herself. 

“I'd love one, thanks.” She ran off to the kitchen, a red hue clearly visible creeping up her neck. Cameron allowed himself to grin. Before leaving her room, he had switched shirts so when she looked up she would seem him wearing the shirt she had taken. He knew she took it to sleep in, probably after the last night she spent at his apartment. He wasn't angry or even remotely irritated she took the shirt (and possibly six others), but was actually proud she had wanted to sleep in his shirt. That meant she definitely felt the same way he did, but she needed a bit of pushing before she would admit it.

“Here.” She wouldn't look him in the eye while handing him his beer, and was barely able to contain the blush on her face. Cameron smiled and thanked her, popping the cap off to take a drink and then going back to his laptop. 

After about half the bottle was gone, another idea hit him. He leaned forward to put his laptop on the coffee table, 'accidentally' catching the bottle balanced on the arm of the chair with his arm and knocking it onto his shirt.

“Shit!” He tossed his laptop a little roughly (just to sell it as an accident as much as it pained him) before jumping up. Kirsten's head shot up, eyes immediately zoning in on the large wet spot covering his torso. He sighed, lifting the fabric away from his body. Kirsten was still staring when he looked down at her, carefully controlling his facial expression.

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow or something?”

“N-No! Why would I?” He was enjoying making her squirm way too much. He shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a hand towel, dabbing at the spot while sitting back down on the couch. Kirsten tried to make it look like she was focusing on the screen in front of her, but Cameron could see her eyes darting to look at him. 

“This isn't coming out.” He tried to sound defeated but wasn't sure he sold it. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and placed it on top of his bag. 

“What are you doing?” 

“My shirt's wet and I'm not exactly keen on sitting in a wet shirt.” He joked, enjoying Kirsten's comfortableness more than ever. At this point there was no hiding her blush or the way she was fidgeting uncomfortably. Under no circumstance would he take off his shirt around another human-being except for Kirsten. It didn't bother him anymore, due to the fact he rarely wore it while sleeping including the time Kirsten stayed with him. She had seen his scar, touched it, and rested her head on it while she slept. That made going shirtless fair game in his opinion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kirsten knew Cameron was messing with her. When he came in wearing one of the shirts she took, it took everything she had not to look guilty or come clean about taking seven of his shirts to sleep in. 

The first night she stayed in her own bed after almost two weeks spent at Cameron's, she barely slept. After the first night she cuddled up to him it seemed like she had been sleeping like that for forever, and the mix of his natural scent and his cologne was intoxicating. She found herself missing it, missing sharing a bed with him, and since she wasn't the best at expressing her new-found emotions stealing a few of his t-shirts seemed like the best idea. 

The only problem being she forgot about his ridiculous system of hangers and where they go once an article of clothing is removed. Her original intention was to sneak the shirts back into his laundry before he noticed their absence, but now she was at a complete loss and had no clue what to do. How did you respond to someone obviously trying to make you uncomfortable or admitting something? She didn't feel like she lied about knowing the whereabouts of the shirts per say, and she knew he wouldn't be angry about it. Cameron would be smug about it. 

Even though he was a bit more geeky than most guys and had a knack in the kitchen, Cameron was still a male with a male ego that would be inflated by the fact that a girl liked sleeping in his shirts. Kirsten, being as stubborn as she was, did not want to give him that satisfaction and decided to try and ignore him. Then he 'spilled' the beer on himself.

He was convincing actor, she would give him the due credit for that, but there was no way in hell she was going to let the guy she had strong feelings for make her squirm by going shirtless. Cameron faithfully ran and went to the gym and his physique showed it. Kirsten appreciated the view more than she wanted to let him know, again going back to the whole male ego thing. 

“What are you doing?” She sounded a bit unsure in her own ears and hoped that he didn't hear it. Judging from the poorly hidden smug look on his face she failed. 

“My shirt's wet and I'm not exactly keen on sitting in a wet shirt.” She fidgeted and wanted to slap herself when she felt her face heat up. She was pale and when she blushed everyone knew it. Kirsten didn't blush, ever, but seeing Cameron shirtless and so confident… She finally broke.

“Fine! I took your shirts! The green one is folded in my nightstand, go get it!” The blush was now uncontrollable as was Cameron's smugness. 

“So you did take them. Why?” Kirsten groaned and fell back against the couch, and arm crossing over to hide her face. 

“Just go get the shirt.” She heard his footsteps go down the hall to her room, and sighed in relief. By now she had gotten pretty used to having emotions and even enjoyed a few, but embarrassment was a new one that she didn't particularly like. Especially now that she knew Cameron would mercilessly exploit it. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and gently lowered her arm back to the couch. 

Thankfully Cameron was now wearing the green one, the others dangling from his arm. She forgot about putting them all in the same drawer to help preserve their scent. He stood in front of her for awhile, looking down expectantly but Kirsten refused to look up at him. Eventually she heard Cameron sigh.

“Cameron I don't—” His fingers quickly found her chin, forcing her head to tilt up and meet him in a kiss. Kirsten didn't move for a couple seconds, but once the shock wore off she kissed him back and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling. The innocent kiss quickly became deeper, and soon Cameron's hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. To be completely honest Kirsten was fine with it, but seconds later another shirt replaced it. She looked down in surprise at the gray t-shirt now covering her. 

“You can wear my shirts to bed on one condition. I have to be in the bed.” Kirsten looked up to see the big grin on his face and didn't stop the one forming on her own lips.

“Deal.” 

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Camille returned to the house sometime later, the fresh pizzas right behind her in the arms of her trusty sidekick. She started to sing out that the pizza had arrived, only to find the living room void of its previous inhabitants. She started to grin once she saw not only Kirsten's shirt but also one of Cameron's lying on the ground, but it quickly morphed into confusion.

“Why are a bunch of Cameron's t-shirts in the living room?” Linus questioned. He sat the pizzas on the counter, his growling stomach long forgotten.

“I'm not sure, but I want to find out right now.” 

Camille was proud that she managed to contain the squeal she wanted to let out as she opened Kirsten's bedroom door. Kirsten was cuddled up against Cameron, her face pressed against his neck and a hand resting on his bare chest and the two of them sleeping soundly. Judging from the one spilled beer and one half drank bottle on the coffee table, neither were drunk when they came to the bedroom. Camille ran into the kitchen and whipped out her phone, Linus right behind her with a confused look on his face.

“Hey Fisher. Are you in the office now? Okay good and is Maggie there? Put me on speaker. Guess what I just found, and weren't drunk. I WON THE BET SUCKERS, I EXPECT PAYMENT TOMORROW!” She hung up with a smug look and turned to the paling guy behind her.

“That includes you too Linus, cash only.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love Camille? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot, and there will be more to come! Sit tight and I promise I'll get another one posted before the end of the week. Please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
